Talk:Pistols
Desert Eagle The Desert Eagle doesn't have it's Crit displayed (High Critical Chance). I can't edit the page because it says it's locked. If someone could change that please.. 00:48, 30 July 2009 (UTC) s3rius Revolver 30% Where did we get this 30% statistic? Also, since the damage is "the exact ingame damage" why doesn't that show a fraction of a percent of higher damage? I think this is either outdated, or to-be-implemented data... Kenji 03 13:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) :"Revolvers are characterized by a small ammo capacity of 5 or 6, slow firing and reloading speeds, and have a very high critical hit chance as well as a 30% damage bonus over semi-automatics with the same caliber" :That was said a long time ago by AdminPwn himself, but since we have the weapon damage values here, few people still cared for that saying. Its a pretty dead piece of information already and may be easily outdated... people simply didn't care about that anymore once they saw direct numbers. ::[http://www.wikia.com/wiki/User:Crynsos Crynsos ] Talk 18:31, September 22, 2009 (UTC) CZ 75B Entry The text should say 9x19mm not 9x39mm. 9x19mm parabellum German pistol cartridge made in WW1 for the Luger 9x39mm rifle round for the VSS Vintorez made by the Soviet Union for Spetznaz Handguns & Revolvers Hey, same user who suggested HMG & Rifles be separated. I have a similar request for this article-- that Handguns be separated from revolvers to avoid confusion. =) I think it's beneficial for wiki-users to understand their differences. :Unlike the case with the HMGs and assault rifles, if we separate them here it will be rather messy. Did you notice that all of the HMGs are better than the assault rifles, so a clear distinction could be made, but here, the revolvers are all over the place? There's the 20 proficiency Colt Python, there's the 40 proficiency Webley 1942, and then the Raging Bull all the way at the top, with a few more in between. :A clear distinction cannot be made here since it will mess up the place. Players might find it troublesome to scroll up and down just to see the pistol upgrade path. :Right now they can simply see which pistols have very high critical chance - these pistols are revolvers. :Crystal Song (talk) 05:33, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :: Yeah, that makes sense. I also see the differences defined in the beginning of the article :: Thank you for the reply anyhow. Qry Wolf 16:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Adding the New Names Okay. I added the renamed picture files for chainsaws and pistols. Tomorrow I'll add rifles and machine guns. Thanks for sorting that out ToddArlington 23:24, January 25, 2010 (UTC)Todd Changed my mind. I'll try to finish them today. Got the shotguns done. Luger Modificate means "to qualify." I'm certain that's not the intended usage, so let's change that to Modified. "Most Lugers were modificated and equipped with new, extended magazines to put them among the ranks of modern weaponry." damage for alpha bull and dusk enforcer some of you might think that the alpha bull does more damage over a secound well you are right a alpha bull does 23.4 damage per secound well it has 1.5 hit per secound but i am also counting the .5 and the dusk enfoercer does 20.8 damage per secound so just to let everyone know although the dusk enfoercer is more reliable because it shoots faster and has more capacity so you wont get cornered so easily and it might no do as much damage as a alpha bull in a short period of time but if we test them for 10 secounds you will see the dusk enforcer beats the alpha bull. this is ment for noobs not for those experiene plalyers although noobs wont have interest in the dusk enforcer i did this also so the experience players no how there dusk enforcer is compared to there alpha bull damage for alpha bull and dusk enforcer different aggro? i was wondering if semi-autos and revolvers makes different aggro or are both the same? sorry i just wanted to know out off curiosity this is editing well if you want to know go to cb radio and ask there Incorrect CZ99 info The CZ 99 is made by Zastava Arms, a Serbian company. CZ has nothing to do with the Czech CZ 75 pistol or its variants, it stands for for old name for Zastava Arms, Crvena Zastava, not Ceska Zbrojovka. Someone should change that, even if it is something minor. I'd do it myself but it won't let me edit it, or log in. Corrected that. Be happy Insert Your Name Here 23:53, April 12, 2011 (UTC)